Not Finished Living
by ThroughTheShiningDark
Summary: There was an aura of danger about him, but a hidden brighter part of his soul shone through the darker, and as it begged it be set free, it pulled me closer to him.' When a man pulls a 14 year old girl from a lake, what dark secrets may unfurl? AH AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys. Welcome to _Not Finished Living._ This isn't the first fanfiction I've written but it's my first on Fanfiction(dot)net. I hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Dedications**

**To Stephenie Meyer, without whom Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen would not exist.**

**And to all of my friends, without whom I'd have no inspiration nor reason to write this. I love every single one of you.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight Saga (well, I own copies of the books...) it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. As does Emmett Cullen, sadly... **

**EDIT: Okay, so because everyone is asking, the character that is speaking in the prologue is my OC. Yes her name happens to be Rose, but she is NOTHING like Rosalie. Get it? good.**

**NO I WILL NOT TELL YOU WHO SAVES HER! READ/WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Prologue

"Help! Please! Someone help me!"

_When you know you're going to die, you can't help but scream for a savior. I'm not afraid to die, I'm just not finished living._

I sputtered, coughing up water.

"Please help me! I don't want to die!"

My legs kept fighting the dark water, trying to keep my head above the icy surface, but they were numb.

_Even when you feel like you have nothing to live for, you just want to live._

I couldn't move my legs. My hands reached for ice too far out of reach. My breath came in rapid, shallow puffs of steam and my heart was racing.

_You feel as though, if you keep trying, you'll find a place in the world. And if you die before you've found your place, you've failed._

My eyes grew wide as I began to sink. I tried to fight the water, but it was no use. With an arm outstretched to the sky, I fell into the icy dark. But before my last fingertip touched the icy depth of my grave, I felt a warm hand grip mine. I would have smiled at someone rescuing me. But it was too late, I slipped into the dark.

**[A/N: Sorry about the cliffy. I hate those too.]**


	2. Chapter One

I blinked. Was I dead? I looked around. I was in a small room with walls painted a dark red and a cream colored plush carpet. A cherry oak based coffee table with a glass top was placed in the center of the room and a dark cherry oak dresser drawer set was spaced about the walls. The bed I lay on had sheets the same color as the walls and a comforter in a beautiful striped pattern of black and red. I looked down at myself to make sure I wasn't blue. No, I wasn't blue, but I was totally without clothing. And I'm pretty sure angels aren't naked.

A man stood beside me, his skin pale and slightly curly hair a dark shade of brown. He turned his face away in a grimace but held a bundle of clothes out toward me. Surprisingly, they looked like what I'd wear; a dark pair of jeans, a black 'FCUK it' shirt, and black and green striped matching unmentionables.

"Here," he said, his voice musical, but pained. "Put these on, they should fit okay."

Sitting up in the bed, I put an arm across my bare chest and took the clothes from his hand.

"Di- Did you save me? Are you the one who pulled me from the lake?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm the one." I brushed a few strands of red-brown hair from my face and felt my cheeks redden.

"Thank you," I whispered. He turned his face toward me.

"You shouldn't thank me." His eyes were dark, they seemed to be black, but that may have been the horrible lighting. Beneath his eyes were dark purple rings, like he hadn't slept in years. The tiny smile on my face disappeared. "You shouldn't be here! I should have just let you drown," he screamed, more to himself than to me. He walked over to the wall the bed rested on and hit his head against it, his fists clenched. I watched the man silently as a drop of blood fell from his lip toward the carpet and my eyes widened when he caught it, merely inches from the ground. He turned back to me.

"I'm sorry. I..." He shook his head and flung the bead of blood at the wall. "You should get dressed," he muttered, walking toward a rusty metal door I hadn't noticed.

"Wait!" He stopped hesitantly. "What's your name?" I asked quietly. He looked into my light brown eyes, his now light honey ones reflecting onto them.

"Emmett." He slid into a corner of the room and sat there, staring at his feet. I didn't move for a while, just watching him. He wore pair of faded blue jeans and a white button-up beneath a plain black jacket. He was perfect, like an angel. And that angel had saved my life, given me another chance...

"Are you gonna get dressed or what?" I jumped, not expecting him to say anything. I blushed and grabbed my clothes, fumbling to get them on.

"Sorry," I murmured and pulled the shirt over my head. Straightening my glasses, I walked closer to my strange angel. "My name's Rose, by the way."

"I know," he said, unmoving.

"How..." my voice trailed off.

"You've been missing for a week and two days now. Apparently, one of the school bullies has missed beating you up and told the authorities he hadn't seen you in a while."

A frown stretched across my lips at the thought of Dwayne Bishop, my school's star quarterback who liked to pick on the freshmen. This year, I had become his target after he saw me fall while I was reading on my way to class. Ever since then he decided it would be fun to push me down stairs and make me miss my afternoon bus, which was why I was on the lake. I was trudging home through the snow and was all the way around the lake when I heard a baby fox yipping out on the ice. Turns out, Dwayne had broken it's back legs and stuck it out there to die. Of course, being the animal lover I was, I went out onto the ice and picked him up. Just as soon as I put the fox cub on the ground, the ice gave way beneath me.

My angel looked up at me, questioning my silence.

"Sorry. I spaced out there for a sec," I muttered like a complete retard.

A sparkling smile danced its way across his lips and I just about died right there. I smiled back and sat beside him, wrapping my arms around his chest.

"Thank you for saving my life Emmett." He stiffened at my touch. I released my grip on him, left wondering what I'd done wrong.

"You're welcome Rose," he said, staring at the wall. "You're welcome."

**[A/N: woot! Another chapter! Hope you liked it. I could have made it longer but, meh. I'll make for it in the future. I promise.**

**I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far. I love you all! ]**


End file.
